


Phone Calls And Kisses

by one_hell_of_an_otaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, fluff?, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/one_hell_of_an_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin can only wonder when Eren will come to terms with his relationship with Levi.<br/>Levi can only hope Eren will get off his ass and leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted some rivarmin  
> This is my first with these two, and I plan on writing even more for this ship!!  
> I posted this on my tumblr, also (kisalovesyou)

Armin sighed as he placed his phone on the kitchen table, already getting a headache from the yelling on the other line. He rubbed his temples with his fingertips for a few seconds, hoping to ease the pain a little bit before putting the phone back to his left ear.

Eren had been yelling irrational nonsense in the phone for almost half an hour, trying to convince his blond friend to break up with his boyfriend. Armin had gotten used to it by now, because even after four months of the two being together, the brunet never stopped complaining.

“All I’m trying to say is that you could do so much better,” Eren said through the phone. “You don’t need that guy. He’s a creep.” Armin rolled his eyes at that, knowing full and well that his childhood friend had only been around his boyfriend twice. The two never got along well, so Armin tried his best to keep them away.

Said creep walked through the kitchen and made his way behind Armin, making sure to be unheard by his ears.

“Levi isn’t that bad, though!” Armin yelled. “It’s been four months and you’re still not done with this crap! Why don’t you stop worrying about me and go try to find something to suit your own needs. I’m almost ninety-seven percent sure that you get off from arguing about my relationship status.”

Levi chuckled at that, throwing the whole “stealthy” feel away. He rested his chin on Armin’s head, hearing Eren’s rambles loud and clear with how obnoxious he was being. “Not giving up, hm?”

Armin set his phone on the table yet again, sighing in relief as Levi wrapped his arms around his neck. “He’ll never catch on,” the smaller boy sighed. “Maybe if I get him a girlfriend or something he’ll quit bothering me.”

“Nobody’s gonna want to date somebody who looks like he could kill a man,” Levi joked. “But maybe it could work. I’d help you if it meant he be off of my ass.”

“I could ask Mikasa for help, too, considering she knows him best and all that other junk,” Armin confirmed. “We’ll talk more about that later, though.” He gave Levi a small squeeze on his arm and picked the phone up from where it rested, groaning inwardly as Eren kept ranting.

“I’m wondering why you didn’t date somebody who shares the same interests as you!” Eren yelled, once again. There hardly was a time when he _wasn’t_ yelling. “Why don’t you see if things work out with Marco or something? You guys like the same things, right?”

“Just because we find similar things interesting doesn’t mean we’re compatible!” the blond argued. “Marco’s a nice guy, but I just don’t think we’d connect. You also have to consider if the person truly cares about the other.”

Levi hummed in content, planting a small kiss on his lover’s head. Armin really was an angel in his eyes. A sweet, cute looking angel who could be so much more when soft touches were exchanged. Levi sometimes wondered why Armin even bothered to go out with him. He’s a normal guy who just happens to look like he’s bored all the time, has a weird cleaning obsession, and he makes shitty shit jokes.

_“You also have to consider if the person truly cares about the other.”_

Maybe it’s because Armin isn’t as shallow as to base things on appearances.

That was obviously the most cliché answer, but Levi felt it was right. There really wasn’t any other option.

Levi snatched the phone out of his boyfriend’s hand and brought it next to his lips. “Hey, Jaeger,” he taunted. “Why don’t you try getting laid before criticizing someone else’s fuck for a change?” He hung up the phone before the brunet could answer and put it on silent, not wanting any interruptions.

“Levi,” Armin scolded. “You didn’t have to say that.” It wasn’t as if he didn’t like it; he loved the way Levi could be brash like that.

“Oh contraire,” he teased, whispering in Armin’s ear. “I had to get the message through that thick skull of his.” He tilted the blond’s head back and connected their mouths, smiling into the upside down kiss.

Armin sighed and cupped the other’s face with his hand, rubbing small, slow circles on his cheek. It was at times like these that he remembered why he fell in love with Levi. His snarky personality, caring nature, stunning looks, attitude; the list goes on. Hell, even his _name_ sent shivers down his spine.

_“All I’m trying to say is that you could do so much better.”_

But how could he do better if this was the best there was to get?


End file.
